


Shut Up & Cuddle Me

by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Clingy, Cuddles, Fluff, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL, mostly fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo
Summary: Mitch & Auston get into an argument because Mitch overhears Auston talking to Willy about how clingy he is.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Shut Up & Cuddle Me

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

"I don’t know what to do Willy. It’s like he won’t leave me alone."

"Auston, calm down. Take a breath. Maybe he’s just having a bad day." 

"He shouldn’t be having a bad day every day." Auston argued. 

"C’mon man, you know how Mitch is. He’s clingy like that." 

"Well he shouldn’t be THIS clingy. I don’t know how much longer I can put up with it."

Little did they know that Mitch was standing outside the door.  
~|~

"Mitch I didn’t mean it. I swear." 

"Really? That’s not what it sounded like in there. It sounded to me like you hate how much I cling. You know I don’t mean it Aus."

"Hey, hey baby look at me. Please."

Mitch’s eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"I swear Mitch. You know I love how much we cuddle. I wouldn’t trade you for the world babe. I just get stressed sometimes when you cling a little too much. I’m sorry"

"It’s not your fault." Mitch mumbled. 

Shit, Auston is never going to do this again  
Auston knew that whenever Mitch mumbled it meant he was blaming himself. Auston just couldn’t have that. 

"How about I make you a deal." Auston said.  
"When we go home tonight, I’m doing to cuddle you like crazy, and I’ll show you just how much I love you when you’re all clingy."

Auston smiled to himself when moments later he heard a tiny "deal" come from Mitch’s mouth. 

~|~

It was a great 5-0 win over Dallas. Auston was going to owe up to his promise. 

Mitch deserved everything and anything Auston could give him....even cuddles. 

Auston kicked his shoes, helped Mitch with his coat and shoes, took his own coat off, and led Mitch upstairs. 

Once they brushed their teeth and took their game day suits off, Auston pushed Mitch onto the bed. 

"You know I love you." Auston said rugby before sliding under the covers, placing a kiss on Mitch’s forehead and slinging his arm over his torso. 

"I know." Mitch said. 

They stayed like that all night.  
💓💞💘

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
